Smile,Luce!
by KaytlinOtaku557
Summary: After his moms death,Natsu becomes a violent person. Its sophmore year for him and he already doesn't want anything to do with anyone. But then comes the transfer student. Who was she,did Natsu like her?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu checked his cell phone,as he predicted. 5:17 PM. H had spent 5 hours at Grays house because his parents just couldn't pick him up from school... "Ah,don't sweat it Natsu they'll be here soon..I think"."Gee thanks ya ugly flashin' freak! Why couldn't you just go and-" What Natsu was about to say was interrupted by his father Igneel Dragneel,storming in."Natsu,Gray,we have to talk NOW!" Never in the 17 years Natsu has lived has he ever heard his father rush inside a household.

The two Dragneels sat in their home,giving heated stares. Had his ears deceived him? His mother couldnt have died! She was 32 and didn't even get to live her life!"I know its hard for ya son,me too! Your mom,-" Natsu rudely interrupted him"Shut Up!'' He quickly(and violently)got up and ran the door behind him. Igneel knew what he had to do to make things better...


	2. Renee be fighting(New Character intro,)

Natsu sat in his room look on his face gave away that something was wrong,but nobody knew what it was. Igneel sat in the living room trying to drink all his problems away,poor Dragneels. Igneel lost a wife and Natsu lost a mom. It was though harder for NATSU who had an oh-so-brilliant idea! He grabbed some money out of a box that read _Desperate Measures xD ._ Why did he even write the **XD? There was nothing funny!**

 _Sigh,_ Natsu will just have to anyway. In the box was also an extra phone charger,headphones ,an old MP3 Player that mysteriously still worked since 8th Grade of Middle School,some chips and snacks,drinks,and copies of all legal documents."Why did Mom have to die? Its not fair.." He pouted like a child. Then,his phone rang. _**Gray Fullbuster(Baka)**_ ,he answered even though he didn't want to."Yo,ice stripper...". Gray expected him to answer that way yet his voice seemed off. VERY off!"Natsu,whats wrong? Your dad practically fumed inside my house and dragged you back home. I have never,in my LIFE,the 17 years I've been-" like his father,Gray got interrupted"My Mom died bastard!".The phone went silent,you could hear Gray mumbling "What the actual fuck...". " Gray if you're not gonna listen I'm hanging up,bye!"

"Natsu I-"the line went dead

It was now Friday and kids went crazy in the halls. It was Fairy Tail high,kids were always crazy. Natsu saw Lisanna fawning over him and trying to flirt. Ever since she returned from Edolas High,she wanted him. Lisanna was also unfortunatly a popular girl who got what she wanted."Natsu-sama!" she shouted at him giving a fake but valley-girl like smile." _**Eww! I DO NOT WANT TO BE CALLED NATSU_SAMA!**_ " he shouted and cringed in his ran over to him,possesively clinging to shrugged her off'Not now Lisann-"

A blonde bimbo(In Natsus point) Crashed into him. Blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Who wouldn't fall for this chick?"I-I'm so sorry me and my friend Levy had been walking and I wasn't watchin-" He smiled. She looked so adorable!

Meanwhile,Lisanna saw this and uh,Lisanna no likey rivals!She fumed over to Lucy and pulled her off of him"Get off my boyfriend bimbo!"Her other friend,Renee Fullbuster jumped in front of Lucy and said Your _Boyfriend_ be smiling at Lucy and cringing away from you Bitch?Second of all,don't fucking disrespect Lucy cause you would be all the suprised what she's capable of! so shut the fuck up you short haired whore! Everyone knows _that_ rumor so back off" Her boldness made all kids watching this fight go" ** _OOOOOOOOOH!_** " another smart alec go"Lisanna she's all on your case,bro!" Everyone else laughed at his joke and agreed. Lucy clung to Renee and so did Levy. She was bold but not like Renee. She remembered a time she got into a fight in the 3rd grade sticking up for her.

Lisanna shouted"Shut the hell up you fucking whore! -" before Lisanna could finish Renee punched Lisanna right in her face into a locker. The bell already rang and Teachers and Staff wondered where the students were. Watching a fight of course! Renee Fullbuster and Lisanna Strauss! Gray saw his sister fighting and pulled her away,but not in time. Lisanna had a black eye and bruises everywhere."Damnit Renee look what you did! Your gonna get expelled again!" Natsu looked amazed,first he never saw Gray's sister and secong,expelled _Again?!_

Natsu looked over to Lucy and said"Your friend is..special." after a while Levy said'Lu-chan,wanna have a sleepover?It's Friday anyway!" They walked away and the principal came. the other student murmed and walked away into class." _ **Lisanna Strauss,Renee Fullbuster,Gray Fullbuster,Natsu Dragneel and LUCY HEARTFILIA.**_ " Lucy cringed as she heard her name being called.

They were in the office and Renee looked as pissed as ever."Renee and Gray Fullbuster,as I heard you two were involved and wittnessed the fight"Makarov sighed."Miss Fullbuster,what did you do, _again_?". Renee scoffed and smiled"Simple,Lucy was being picked on by _Bitchsanna_ and she almost got beat up by her. I did what my heart told her." She chilled in the chair."Gray,what did you see?" he tensed and spoke"Renee beating the living shit out of Lisanna,I pulled her away". "Natsu Dragneel?". He almost forgot what was going on'Yes sir. I bumped into her and since Lisanna thinks I'm her boyfriend she got in Lucy's stepped up and started beating her up,Gray pulled her away"."Miss Heartfillia?"." I bumped into Natsu and Lisanna got in my face because of stepped up and stuck up for me,but then it got physical." makarov nodded." I see well the-" Lisanna wailed"WAIT! Don't you wanna hear my side of the story?" Shaking his head,he said"Unfortunatly no Miss Strauss. I've heard enough to know you've bullied Miss Heartfillia. Im sorry but you will be expelled,Miss Fullbuster will be having Detention for a week. Everyone else leave."

As they were dissmissed the day went on awkwardly...

 **Hey guys,I included myself in this chapter as Gray's sister! So i could do what I want. The reason this was the plot was beecause i've gotten in trouble for physical contact to.. anyways next chapter is the sleepover! Is it a bird,is it a plane? Renee Out!~~~**


	3. On the bus

7th Period. Renee loved 7th Period,wanna know why? Her boyfriend,(Cutest guy in her Grade),Justin was she was tough,after the time in 3rd grade when she got in trouble,she grew quiet then bursted out, Like a line of thunderstorms.

Walking into her class, class, she sat in her seat next to Justin. Girls either giving her the evil eye or an envying smirked at both the girls and her boyfriend and kissed him. The kiss started getting heated very soon. If her cockblocker of an older brother Gray didn't walk in and she didn't notice,they would be fucking already!

"Miss Fullbuster,if you and could fuck anywhere wanna do something,at least not in my class!" Laxus( ) called out. To make things worse other than everyone was looking at them,Gray had just walked soon as he saw those two together he stormed over there."Renee,you have 5 minutes to explain why the hell your kissing all over Justin!" Renee blushed and Justin held protectively over Renee"We're sorta..kinda..in a way dating." She laughed a little at the end to make it seem less awkward. Oh damn,if looks could kill Justin would already be dead."No! You're not dating _anyone_ Renee!". Wait,hold up. Back the fuck up!Did he just say? Oh _Hell No!_ "The fuck you think you are stripper!" Gray tsked"I didn't strip you-" interrupted them"Gray Fullbuster you fight with your clothes _on_ not _off_! Please dress yourself appropriately" Girls squealed in delight and guys mockingly whistled. Gray's sis smirked,put her hand on her him,flipped her hair and kissed Justin then sat down

 **On the Bus~**

Renee tripped Gray and he fell on the bus laughed and she just smirked. He wondered why the hell he didn't kill her already!Oh yeah, cause their older brother Lyon would be pissed. You see ages in order go like this from youngest to oldest: Renee,Gray,and Lyon. So there was still consequences from Lyon" Your lucky you didn't break your neck,oh wait! I'm not!" Renee laughed to Lucy and Levy."Don't you think thats a bit rude?" Lucy asked. She shook her head"Watch Natsu as soon as this thing leaves!" as soon as she said that the bus started and Natsu looked like he was about to die. _Poor him,getting motion sickness on a bus!_ Lucy worried about his health but since he's been here for a longer time than she has a weight lifted off of her.

Natsu scooted next to Lucy"Sup Luce!" she scratched her head. _Luce?My name isn't Luce! It's Lucy! Wait,maybe it's his nickname to me. Stay calm,Lucy!_ "Hi Natsu" She said smiling,that changed when he lay his head on her lap like a child ."My mom did this when I was a kid,just so you know"His expression darkened,his mom,,thats the memory he wanted to get away still loved her but,he just didn't know."Did ya see Frosty-tits take care of Gray?" Huh? He was probably talking about The Fullbuster over,they both saw the two fighting,but soon they heard Renee screaming and Gray apologizing. Gray had his hand on Renee's right boob and Renee was blushing like no kicked Gray into a wall and Lucy wondered _How the hell isn't the bus driver noticing?_ " **Fight em' like a real man Renee!** ".The bus driver was encouraging this,just wonderful!

Gray,Renee and a Bruenette named Cana got off the bus first. Wait,did she have a bottle of _**Sake**_ in her hand? Was she drunk?!Next stop was Juvia,Wendy and Jellal. Strange coincidence they had Blue hair. Finally was Natsu,Lucy,Erza, and Levy .

When they got off Lucy and Levy walked to Lucy's house, This was gonna be an amazing slumber to call the others,but then Erza walked in and said" So Lucy,who else should we invite?"

 **Hey so I included my Lovely boyfriend Justin here! We run Fairy tail accounts!**

 **Renee' .Heartfillia**

 **Justin's-Babeneel**

 **Oh and cause he wanted this chapter I skipped the sleepover chap cause this plays a role in it so yeah! Also DM on Instagram if you have any idead for chapter,characters,or other stuff. Bye!**


	4. The Sleepover

"Say Yeaaah!Say Yeaaaah!-What the?!"Renee was currently singing Something Sweet by Madison phone(an IPhone 5s Rose Gold)Started to being Burnt Rice by Shawn Wasabi(This song is fire!Check it out!)"The hell?!Hello?"she answered"Its Lucy,hey!I was wondering if you had wanted to come over to my sleepover and Levy are already here,and I'm NOT inviting Juvia,don't think she likes me!"Renee cut her music off"Yeah,sure be there at..."She checked her clock,currently 7:15"...7:30 at the most!Later!"Renee hung up and jumped around excitedly for 5 packed most things any girl would her phone,headphones,her phone charger,her 3DS,and closed the bag.

Renee ran out her room and downstairs,Gray and Lyon stopping her."Where are you going,Renee?"Gray looked her eyes with his orbs,while her brown ones pierced like a sword."Gah-How do you do that?!"Gray now cowered under her for a second."Do what,you see Gray,you have a weakness to Renee!"Now she and Lyon were staring,Renee squirmed and confessed"IM GOING OVER TO LUCYS HOUSE FOR A SLEEPOVER,OKAY?!"He smirked and Gray stood speechless"S-she,HOW?!"Renee quietly grabbed her bag and ran out the door to Lucy's house while her brothers stood arguing.

When she arrived at Lucy's house,Lucy answered the door and was in her normal pajamas(from the anime)."Hey Renee,come in!"  
Renee jumped in yelling"YO!IM HEEEREE!" making Levy and Erza giggling to goofy is Renee when shes not trying to kill someone?Very!Renee went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas,Teal shorts and Purple Tank top.  
She jumped out the bathroom and goofily danced."I like those Renee,"Levy complimented Renee."Yours are cute too,way cuter than our school uniform!"She said snickering."So Lucy,I sorta-kinda-in-a-way-not-really may have invited my brother and Juvia by accident.."Everyone in the room stopped and slowly looked at the girl."Renee!Inviting Juvia knowing she doesn't like Lu-chan,and Gray is just gonna eavesdrop on our convo!WHYYYY?"Renee sighed and said"I'm sorryyyy!I didn't mean toooo!"

The complaining was interrupted by Lucy's ran to get it knowing who it hugging Gray and Gray having the look on his face that read"Kill me,kill me now!"."Gray,you weren't invited!Juvia was!"Juvia got in defense of her crush"Gray-sama must stay!Even though this is Love-rivals sleepover,she still appreciates being invited!Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should be allowed to stay!"She rolled her eyes and said"Fine,Gray,go and sit your ass down,Juvia everyone else is in Lucy's room"Reminding herself the default for group chat texts should be"Squad"instead of "Fairy Tail" next time she invites people to somewhere,she sat down in between Lucy and Juvia."Wheres Gray?I heard his voice!He can come in"Juvias eyes brightened"YES!GRAY-SAMA SHALL BE ALLOWED TO BE HERE!".Renee walked out to the Living Room where Gray was,"Dude,your allowed inside,sit between Levy and Lucy!"Gray walked inside of Lucy's room."Hey Lucy,Erza,Levy...Juvia"he said her name with fear and looked at what they were all wearing,realizing what his little sister was wearing"Renee,are you wearing shorts?"She sarcastically called back"No!I'm wearing jeans and a Crop top!Thanks Captain Obvious!"Gray rolled his eyes"Well excuse me for asking a question,your welcom,Miss Sarcasm!"The rest of the girls,not including Juvia who was preventing the two Fullbuster siblings from brawling in Lucy's room giggled."Captain Obvious and Miss Sarcastic save the

world again!Oh Nooooo! Captain Obvious,SAVE ME!"Lucy joined in"Miss Sarcasm,save me toooo!"They ,  
Erza stood up and knocked both the Fullbuster siblings and Gray fell down and were out stared a deadly stare at Lucy"Love-Rival!Gray-sama shall not save you!LEAVE HIM ALONE"Erza walked over to where Juvia was and stared an even deadlier glance"Leave Lucy alone,she didn't mean it,she was joking,got it?!"Juvia stood up in fear and bowed down to her"Yes ma'am,sorry ma'am!"

Well..the rest of the night went well,any time that Renee and Gray acted up Erza just simply shot a glare, 


End file.
